


love is patient, love is kind

by louistomlinsons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'm sorry????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is autumn personified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is patient, love is kind

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, who read this and corrected me on the mistakes I am always guaranteed to make!

The morning dawned with a slow burst of color, as it does most lazy autumn mornings. The sun took its sweet time ascending in the sky, morning light weak and just ever so slightly shining through the thick, dense clouds. Everything was covered in a light dusting of dew, as it would be until it turned so cold the dew would turn into frost every morning, coating naked tree branches and car windshields.

But for now, it was still the early stages of autumn, the leaves just beginning their colorful transformation. The green had barely just left them, just the barest hint of orange tone i their color now.

This was Harry's favorite time of the year. When everything was changing, dying, so that later it would grow anew, become something new and fresh. He loved watching as the leaves fell from the tree, spiraling downward so little children could stomp on them, making a satisfying 'crunch' sound as they were crushed beneath a shoe.

He loved how the crisp air woke him up better than the coffee Louis insisted on drinking every morning, how it almost stole each breath from his lungs, gifting it back as a peace offering. He loved bundling up in his favorite jumpers, bunching his hands into fists and stretching the sleeves out to cover them, so Louis had to roll the sleeves up twice as much as normal.

Autumn was the time Louis would walk around the apartment, bare except for one of Harry's over sized knitted sweaters and thin pair of boxers. Because it wasn't cold enough yet to need pants, but there were no warm summer mornings any longer. And if Louis were to really get cold, he'd climb into Harry's lap, curled up into a little ball like a tired kitten, and cling to Harry sleepily, mouth parted just ever so slightly.

Harry would always laugh and hold Louis a little tighter, trying to hold in his coos, because he had a feeling Louis would not appreciate it, or find it humorous in any aspect.

On days like these, where the real traces of autumn began to show, he often thought about Louis. About how Louis was much like these early stages of autumn, where summer is reluctantly giving up control. Because Louis is lazy mornings and bright bursts of colors. Harry had actually considered changing Louis' name in his phone from 'Lover' to 'Autumn Personification.'

But of course, the quiet could last forever because Louis worried when Harry wasn't in bed with him in the morning, always terrified that something was wrong or that Harry had finally left him.

"Harry?" Louis called down the dim hallway, the only light drifting in gently from the kitchen, one wall completely windows and glass. "Are you okay?"

Hearing Louis' steps, Harry turned around with a tired smile, bags under his eyes, but content nonetheless. "You're awake early."

"It was cold without you," Louis explained, yawning quietly and using the back of his fist to rub at his eyes. "Will you come back to bed?"

Harry nodded silently, taking one last glance out the windows, knowing that he had another two weeks to admire before winter would try and steal away the peaceful autumn weather.

"Is that my sweater?" Harry teased, gripping Louis' outstretched hand in his own, his fingers and palm easily encompassing Louis' dainty hand. When Louis nodded, cheeks pinkening very slightly, Harry chuckled and said, "It looks better on you."

Louis flushed deeper at the compliment, as he always did, and tugged Harry along more forcefully, shoulders drooping as he fought to stay awake.

Reaching the bedroom, Louis didn't even hesitate before he collapsed on the bed, on top of the soft, cotton sheets gifted by Harry's mother. By the time Harry had even taken the time to gently help the boy into the warm covers, smelling much of Louis' boyish scent, Louis was already fast asleep.

Harry smiled fondly at his sleeping form, gently pulling him closer and closing his eyes as well, allowing himself to be lured into sleep.

Yes, he thought, Louis was definitely the early stages of autumn. Lazy mornings and hectic days, filled with bursts of color and brightness, bringing joy to all those surrounding.

Louis was Harry's favorite time of the year.


End file.
